Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 76
by dementedducky
Summary: opening of the bakery


*The next day and Cheryl gets up early and sends the kids on their way to school whilst Ste has a lie in, as soon as she's done she does breakfast for her and Ste and wakes him up*

"you need to eat hun, you need the strength for today" she says as Ste fiddles with his food

"I know but I'm so nervous"

"everything will be alright. I'll let you know if there's any changes with Lucas and as soon as you're done you can come up with our Bren"

Once he's finished he gets showered and dressed and Cheryl catches a taxi to the hospital whilst Ste waits for Brendan to come back.

*Later on and the boys are up to their elbows finishing the last of the food needed for today*

"I can't believe it's opening day already!" Brendan says gabbling excitedly

"Just wish our Lucas could be with us"

"I know, me too but at least we have Cheryl looking after him eh? And the doctor says his physio is going well"

"That's brilliant and hopefully he can come home soon."

"Yeah"

"Bren?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about the kids whilst we run this place? We can't only be open during school hours can we?"

"Maybe once we get going we can expand hours and get more members of staff?"

"That'll be nice bur for now?"

"For now we'll just be opened from 9-4, Declan can pick the kids up from school and look after them by the time they get home they'll only be home without us for 20 minutes maximum and with the house being over the road we'll be able to see them arrive."

"Will Declan be ok with that?"

"I'll have a word with him but it should be ok"

"so glad today is only a few hours"

"Me too but we're going to be proper busy, we've got the media coming and food critics and all sorts"

"So when's go time?"

"Noon" Brendan says anxiously checking the big clock

"we can do this" Ste says resting one doughy hand on Brendan's

They work non stop for the final two hours and get washed up and changed with minutes to go. With a small crowd gathering outside Ste takes a deep breath and opens the door with a welcoming smile.

The crowd slowly piles inside and Ste works his way back through so that he can help Brendan serve the customers. There's trays of tester foods out and everyone seems incredibly enthusiastic to try them.

Ste and Brendan barely have room to talk as they're so busy and both take it in turns to talk to a few local medias including two newspapers. Almost as quickly as it started it's soon over. The cash drawer is brimming with money and everyone left with happy faces. There was also a lot of people sending their best wishes to Lucas and the family as they had heard what had happened. They even had a few people offer to volunteer if ever needed and they wrote the phone numbers down in a book to keep just in case.

As soon as the lads have cleaned the place and shut up shop they head straight to the hospital to let Cheryl and Lucas know how it went. There was a few cream cakes left so Brendan stashed them in a box and took one to Cheryl and Lucas and one for everyone else once they came home from school.

They only had an hour before Brendan had to dash off and pick the kids up from school but in that time they read Lucas a new story and did some word work to help improve his speech.

*At home*

"So Da how'd the bakery opening go?" Declan asks

"Did you bring us any cakes?" Leah says eyeing up the white box in Brendan's hands

"I sure did but this is a one off we can't keep doing this ok? Or you'll end up ill and lose all your teeth so it's just for special occasions ok?" Brendan says lifting the lid so the kids could pick the cake they wanted. Leah opted for the pink butterfly one as Brendan knew she would do.

Paddy and Declan weren't really bothered by the cake they chose but they all agreed they tasted amazing.

*Later Brendan is just handing out tea when he gets a phone call*

S: Baby you need to come here ASAP

B: OMG WHAT'S WRONG I THOUGHT LUCAS IS MAKING PROGRESS?

S: babe calm down he is, in fact we need you to bring the car because… he's coming home!

B: Now?

S: as soon as you can get us

B: oh right ok that's amazing I'll be right there but the kids are having tea.

S: Can Deccy watch them? I don't think they'll be room for us all especially as he's got a wheel chair to bring with him, he won't need it too long but fitting me, you, Cheryl, Lucas and his wheel chair in will be a squash as it is.

B: I'll be right there.

*End of call*

"Deccy I need you to watch the little ones, Lucas is coming home"

"Ok Da"

"Kids make sure you listen to Declan ok?" He says as he throws his jacket on and heads out the door.

"What do we do now?" Leah asks absent mindedly dripping her spaghetti down her front.

"Well for now we eat up and once you're done I'll help you get dressed into something clean, don't wanna look dirty for Lucas' coming home do you?"

"No way!"

"Can we make him a surprise banner?" Paddy asks

"Once we've finished tea so don't be long we've got a lot of work to do"

Everyone eats their tea as fast as possible (and Paddy gives himself hiccups from eating so fast) As soon as they're finished Declan grabs his art equipment and they all start decorating different parts of the banner. Declan does the writing, Leah does a few drawings and Paddy's main job is colouring but they all add a few drawings each.

As soon as they're finished they sticky tape the banner to the front door as they're fully aware that climbing to reach up high isn't safe and they probably wouldn't be able to reach anyway.

Declan helps Leah change and she insists on wearing her nurses dress up outfit to help Lucas.

About 10 minutes later Brendan comes in backwards carrying the wheel chair and Ste is carrying Lucas very carefully. Everyone sits down and has a good chat and cuddle with Lucas before bed time. The hospital insist that Lucas has to work his way around especially on the stairs and he still has physio

To help strengthen his legs. He is allowed to go back to school after a few days rest but it will be best for him to go in his wheel chair. He has crutches to use too as soon as he's strong enough. One by one everyone kisses Lucas good night and Ste and Brendan help him upstairs to his room for bed. It takes a while and he's exhausted by the end of it but he did it and basically on his own and Ste and Brendan couldn't be happier.


End file.
